


Pranking a Dragon

by NovaWynn



Series: Dragon Genji [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dragon AU, Dragon Genji Shimada, Established relationship - Genji/Jesse, M/M, McGenji - Freeform, Prankster!Genji, done!Jesse, genji's a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 18:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14478699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaWynn/pseuds/NovaWynn
Summary: Genji's been pulling some rather innocent pranks lately. Jesse's gonna get himself some payback.





	Pranking a Dragon

For some reason, and Jesse still didn’t know why, Genji had gotten it into his head pulling pranks were fun. Fortunately for him, they were innocent enough. They weren’t the kind of big pranks the Dragon liked to watch on YouTube. After the first one, which meant Genji hiding his hat in his hoard, a spot Jesse knew not to get near; he’d made it more than clear small pranks were okay. The kind where he hid stuff or where he swapped the salt for sugar, but the big ones Youtubers liked to pull were off-limits. Because A) they caused too much mess and B) there was a good chance someone could get hurt during them. As long it wasn’t anything like that, Jesse was more than content in letting Genji do whatever the hell he wanted when it came to his rather innocent pranks. 

This morning however, things were suspiciously quiet. They’d woken up as usual; Genji had been snuggled up against him. They’d had their breakfast and currently, they were sitting watching TV. Or rather, Jesse was watching ‘TV’ while Genji was playing one of his video games. His current obsession being that one game where you took down colossal monsters, or whatever it was about. Jesse couldn’t really tell, only barely paying attention to the kinds of games Genji played, but he was content with having Genji sitting in his lap while he played.

Putting his arm around his waist, he reached for his book, flipping it open with one hand and turning to the spot where he’d left his bookmark. Only to stop and stare at the sight of his new bookmark. Glancing over to Genji, he felt the other shaking with held in laughter. “Genji, don’t suppose ya know where my bookmark is, do ya?” 

“No, I don’t.” Genji replied, barely able to hold in his laughter. 

“Really? So I don’t suppose ya know how this-” he set the book down, picking up the coffee filter out of the pages. “-coffee filter got inta it?”

“No, I don’t.” the Dragon repeated, by now turning red from the held in laughter.

Jesse let out a soft laugh, shaking his head and setting the coffee filter aside. “Ya know, we kinda need that ta be able to make coffee. I don’t think that’s gonna do much in a book.”

By now, Genji couldn’t hold it in anymore, letting out the laughter bubbling up into his chest. His thumb hit the pause key, setting the controller aside as he turned his face into Jesse’s chest, giggling as he wrapped his arms around him.

Jesse let out a soft chuckle, setting the coffee filter back into the book and putting his arms around Genji, kissing the top of his head. “When’re ya gonna get enough of these pranks?” He asked.

“I don’t know.” Genji giggled. He lifted his head, grinning at Jesse. “Don’t you like them?” his giggles stopped for a moment, looking worried. “Are you mad at me?”

“No, I ain’t mad.” He kissed his nose, smiling softly. “They’re funny. Never fail to brighten my day.” He pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead and rubbed his back. “Ya got nothin’ ta worry ‘bout, darlin’.”

“Are you sure? I can stop if you want?”

“I’m sure. Don’t worry. As long as ya give me back the things ya replaced. Like my bookmark.” He pressed another soft kiss to Genji’s nose, smiling at the way the Dragon’s face scrunched up and he let out that adorable soft purring noise meaning contentment. He lightly tapped his back. “C’mon, I wanna get some food.” 

Genji’s eyes lit up at the mention of food. “Can you make me some Ramen?”

“’Course, darlin’.” Jesse pecked his lips again, setting Genji aside on the couch so he could continue his game. He smiled softly to himself when he walked to the kitchen, reaching for the kettle to boil some water and prepare the pot of Ramen noodles his Dragon had requested. As he did this, he glanced over his shoulder, smirking. Time for a little pay back. It was going to make Genji a little cranky, but some cuddles would fix that. 

He smirked to himself as he went about preparing the noodles, making them just the way Genji liked. Walking back to the couch, he sat back down, not surprised when his Dragon instantly crawled into his lap without hesitation. 

“Thank you, Jesse.” He started reaching for the pot, only for Jesse to pull it away.

“Whoa, now.” He grinned. “This one’s mine, yours still boilin’.”

Genji’s eyes narrowed at him, a soft huff escaping him. “You don’t like noodles.” 

He was pretty sure it was his imagination, but he was pretty sure he could see Genji straightening his back, his chest expanding as if he was puffing himself up. Almost as if puffing himself up. “I’ve been tryin’ ‘em. They ain’t that bad.” As if to proof his point, he put the fork into the plastic container, making it seem like he was touching the noodles with it. If there was anything Genji disliked, it was the thought of a fork touching noodles. According to him, Ramen noodles could only be eaten with chopsticks. Which, of course, were already in Genji’s hand in anticipation for his food. 

Just as expected, Genji huffed again, his eyes narrowing to angry slits. The chopsticks in his hand flicked out, hitting the hand with the fork in it a little harder than he needed. 

“Hey!” Jesse couldn’t stop himself from laughing, pulling the fork out of the container. “They’re fine! I didn’t touch ‘em!” 

Genji didn’t reply, instead tugging the noodles out of his hand and digging his chopsticks in, still squinting at Jesse while he grasped a mouthful of them.

“Ya sure I can’t have a bite?” He asked as the Dragon took a bite. 

“No, it’s mine.” Genji huffed in reply, still staring at Jesse, as if challenging him. 

Despite him, Jesse let out a soft laugh, lightly putting his arms around Genji, not surprised at all when he was shrugged off. “Genji, darlin’, I wouldn’t touch ya noodles, ya know that.” He tried again, again being shrugged off. “I was pranking ya.”

“It wasn’t funny.” Came the short reply between bites.

“Darlin’.” He gently cupped Genji’s chin at coax him to look up. “Ya know I’d never touch ya noodles without ya permission. It was just a joke. Just like ya pull jokes on me with switchin’ the sugar an’ salt in the sugar bowl.”

“That was funny. This isn’t.” 

He chuckled softly. “Wasn’t so funny fer me at the time, either. Salty coffee’s not really somethin’ I wanna wake up with.” He leaned forward, kissing his Dragon’s nose. “It’s not funny then, but now it kinda is. Just like this is gonna be.”

Genji huffed out another breath, seemingly deflating again as he kept tucking into his noodles. He still squinted at Jesse, almost as if studying him. “You promise you won’t eat my noodles?”

“Do I get a cuddle if I do?”

“Jesse.”

He smiles softly. “I promise. I’ll never, ever touch ya noodles. If I want some, I’ll buy my own.” 

The Dragon’s eyes slowly went back to normal, seemingly satisfied with the answer. “Good.” He then smiled softly. “Thank you, Jesse.”

“Yer welcome, darlin’. Now ‘bout those cuddles?”

Genji laughed softly, leaning into Jesse’s chest. “Happy now?

Jesse smiled, putting his arms around him and holding him tightly. “Very.”

**Author's Note:**

> Genji's a little shit! That's for sure!
> 
> thanks for reading and leave a kudo if you liked? it'd be appreciated! It'll show me whether this series is worth continuing or not!
> 
> Thanks to my Beta, Sam.


End file.
